Justice Society of America (Vol 3) 43
Synopsis for "The Dark Things, Epilogue: Emerald City" Alan tries to console Obsidian by showing him the magical city that the Starheart has created on the Moon. This Emerald City has become a beacon for magical creatures, peoples, and elementals with many of them arriving there via portals from Earth. As the “Sentinel of the Starheart” Alan has become the City’s Governor and has had to become use to dealing with Fae Vice-Ambassadors and making treaties with Sorcerer’s World. The buildings and roads magically grow to accommodate any number of new migrants. Obsidian questions that with all Alan’s new power he can’t prevent himself and Jade merging again. However, Doctor Fate and Alan divined the future to see what would happen if Alan Scott lost control of the Starheart. Potential scenarios include the Fae becoming crazed maniacs and declaring war on the Vampires, the Earth being torn apart by geomancers, and Jade/Obsidian being killed trying to kill Alan. Obsidian is suffering as he only learnt that Jade was alive on the same day they he also learnt they had to say apart. Alan has struggled to find the language to console him and hoped the colour and sceptical of the new Emerald City would lift Obsidian’s spirits. Appearing in "The Dark Things, Epilogue: Emerald City" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Obsidian Supporting Characters *Justice Society of America *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Doctor Fate (Kent V. Nelson) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) *Jesse Quick *Mister America (Jeff Graves) *Lightning *JSA All-Stars *Stargirl *Sandman (Sanderson Hawkins) *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Citizen Steel *Wildcat (Tom Bronson) *Atom Smasher *King Chimera *Power Girl *Judomaster Villains *Starheart Other Characters *Batman (Dick Grayson) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Red Robin (Tim Drake) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *The Flash (Barry Allen) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *The Flash (Wally West) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Aquaman (Arthur Curry) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *The Atom (Ray Palmer) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Donna Troy (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Supergirl (In a Vision) (Cameo) *The Creeper (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Animal Man (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Adam Strange (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Geo-Force (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Terra (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Cyborg (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Ragman (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Batwoman (Kate Kane) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Starman (Mikaal Tomas) (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Congorilla (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Glyn Droilx (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Man-Bat (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Elasti-Girl (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Nightshade (In a Vision) (Cameo) *I, Vampire (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Robotman (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Frankenstein (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Nightmaster (In a Vision) (Cameo) *Geomancer (In a Vision) (Cameo) Locations *'Earth's Moon' *Starheart City Items *Cosmic Staff *Helmet of Fate *Starheart Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=15571 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_Society_of_America_Vol_3_43 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-society-of-america-emerald-city-a-dark-things-epilogue/37-236440/ Category:Brightest Day: Justice Society of America